


Laundry Time

by Srash



Series: Shark-Dad and Puppy [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Laundry may not be Kiba's favorite duty, but it sure is his favorite duty have fun at.





	Laundry Time

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the oneshots with Srash and Kiba I wrote back in 2016. Wish I had more to say here but I guess that's all I have to say for this. 
> 
> Except "have fun reading" of course~

On the early afternoon did Srash come from his usual workout at the local gym. As the door closed behind him with a hearable click, he announced his arrival through the apartment hoping that Kiba was at home.

At first there was no response, but then did Srash hear some rumbling coming from the kitchen and once the shark went there he saw his flatmate looking at him. “Oh, you’re so early back?” the canine-teethed boy pointed out wearing grey sweatpants only.

Taking off shoes and shirt pulled over his head, Srash took a short breath before answering: “Yeah, I remembered whilst running that I needed to finish this schedule for the training tomorrow. Did you…” he stopped mid-sentence and then gave his flatmate an angered glare. “Kiba, I told you to do the laundry this morning!”

 

Kiba was lazy, always required at least two requests until he did something, especially when it was about him doing the laundry in this particular week.

“I was busy with learning.” a casual excuse, one that Kiba gave out in situations similar to this with the taller man whose half-closed eyes told that he clearly saw through this.

And as Kiba passed Srash by he was eager to say something, scold the boy but he was too much in need of a shower for this. Kiba on the other side used this chance to catch up some of the older man’s scent biting his tongue so he wouldn’t groan as his nose inhaled the smell. He loved the natural scent of Srash, which pretty much was the reason why the laundry was still undone and piled up in a basket on the kitchen table.

 

“I’ll be taking a shower. Do me a favor and put my sport clothes to the others and do the laundry, got it?” Srash said it with some demand in his voice before he went to the bathroom leaving Kiba to stand there dazed from what his nose just smelled.

After four months of living together with the older man close to the mid-thirties, the college student found great joy in the other’s scent, especially how Srash smelled after he worked out coming home full of sweat made Kiba’s loins stir like nothing else.

As he was ordered to do, Kiba did open the sports bag of Srash and was greeted by a cloud of manly musk; it didn’t reek since the shark used a quality perfume which underlined his natural seashore like, manly scent perfectly. Dizzy from it, the youth required a moment before these wonderful smelling clothes landed on the rest in the basket.

 

With the basket full of clothes in his hands, Kiba walked down the hallway to the washing room, involuntarily inhaling the scents from both himself and Srash, the latter starting to rile him up making his sweatpants feel uncomfortable. “ _Damn, why does he has to smell so good?!_ ”  It was making him crazy, but also aroused.

 

In the washroom of the apartment, Kiba was glad to put the basket down and regain his wits. His hard-on grew in those few seconds until a visible bulge formed in his sweatpants.

“Time to get to work.” he mused groping himself with a smirk as he checked one more time if he was really alone and not having Srash right behind him to check if he was _really_ doing the laundry. Srash’s early homecoming was a bit untimely that being said.

 

Kiba took the fresh, sweaty shirt of Srash out of the basked and held it against his nose beginning to sniff on it.

The reaction was immediate. He throbbed, arousal pulsing between his legs making Kiba’s cock hard and needy for a helping hand. Immediately did Kiba slip a hand inside his pants, of course was he not wearing underwear what made it easier for him to jerk off.

“Yes….” taking another strong whiff of the shark’s shirt, another wave of heat raced down to Kiba’s erection quickly making the sweatpants too uncomfortable. He didn’t wait and slid them down enough to free his already hard pre-cum leaking dick, closing a hand around it starting to pump in a for now satisfying pace while his other hand held the shirt in front of his nose.

He truly loved the manly scent it was soaked with, that one very scent that could make Kiba hard within seconds.

 

Sniffing on the shirt made Kiba call back the image of Srash’s torso, these broad shoulders, muscled arms, rock hard abs and a chest so manly that it made Kiba almost nut. Good for him to know his limits very well, when he has to move his hand slower on his cock as well as faster during his favorite activity of the day.

In his mind did Kiba touch the taller man’s chest, felt down his pecs to his abs as his ears picked up a groan coming from the shark above, one that stated that he enjoyed Kiba’s curiosity and motivated him with that sound to move even deeper.

“Don’t worry..” Srash growled in the boy’s head. “I won’t bite…not now…”

Oh fuck! Srash!” Kiba was horny now. He dropped the shirt quickly replacing it with Srash’s gym shorts, holding them against his dog like nose and sniffed at them immediately. A potent musk filled his nostrils, even stronger and manlier than what soaked the shirt.

 

It made Kiba curling his toes. A strong shiver of heat forced him to buck forward into his pumping hand, his cock leaking more pre-cum on his palm and fingers. While the scent of Srash soaking his shirt was good as a warm-up, the manliness filling the shark’s shorts made Kiba lusty and full of need.

Of course was this influencing his imagination.

His hand went in Srash’s pants and shorts touching that hard-on inside; Srash was either eight or nine inches big, must have a nice girth of at least three diameters girth and of course did it react immediately to Kiba’s touch, getting hard while Srash moaned down to him, telling him how good it felt.

In reality, Kiba got closer to the finish line, his cock aching leaking pre-cum like a faucet while he imagined to stroke his flatmate’s cock, having that big shark dick throb in his grasp as they heatedly made out.

“Almost…” teeth gritting and with flushed cheeks, Kiba jerked off to the image of Srash’s dick coming into his hand, hot seed gushing on his hand what was enough for Kiba to finish.

 

“Fuck!” he screamed as he came, ropes of cum spilling against the washing machine, nose buried in those musky shorts as Kiba bucked forward hardly manages to stand while his hips buck forward into his still moving hand fucking it through his climax.

Quite the load did Kiba release, being all pent up from not being able to let it out earlier because of Srash’s early homecoming. It felt so good to come now, Kiba pumped his spent dick a few times more until his orgasm was completely at its end.

Using the shark’s shorts as rag for his hand, dick and to clean up the mess he made at the washing machine; since it was already dirty, there was no speaking against using it for that.

He put all the dirty clothes into the machine, turned it on and then sighed disappointed as he realized that it would take some days until he would get such a perfect pair of shorts to sniff at.

 

Sweatpants back up and now with a really satisfied grin on his face did Kiba come out of the laundry room just the second, Srash left the bathroom with only a towel around his waist; if Kiba hadn’t rubbed one out already, he was sure as hell that he would do so now. _Maybe later_.

The shark looked at Kiba seeing that he seemed to be happy about something but couldn’t tell what it was.

“I wanted to cook something later, any wishes?” Srash asked but Kiba shook his head, simply saying that he was okay with everything his older flatmate would serve for dinner. “Alright. I go taking a nap then. Later, Kiba.”

Srash walked to his room, watched by Kiba with hungry eyes who would love to see what is behind that towel.

And just as Srash out of sight Kiba sneaked into the just used bathroom still filled with hot air from the shower that just happened here. Seashore like scent mixed with that lovely perfume Srash just used filled the air, though that strong musk of a day spent with working out was completely gone, Kiba found it alluring anyways.

 

“Man I love this guy.” Kiba mused while stepping into the shower turning the hot water on and started to groan as it began to rain down on him.


End file.
